mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Paper Mario
| Genre = Adventure, RPG, Action | Spielmodi = 1 Spieler | Plattform = Wii | Einstufung = USK: | Vorgänger = Paper Mario 2 | Nachfolger = - }} Nach den beiden Vorgängern Paper Mario und Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor veröffentlicht Nintendo nun den dritten Teil der Paper Mario-Reihe: Super Paper Mario. Das Spiel wurde, wie die beiden früheren Versionen, von Intelligent Systems entwickelt, von Nintendo herausgegeben und ist nur für eine Nintendo-Konsole, die Wii erhältlich. Das Spiel wurde am 14. September 2007 in Europa auf den Markt gebracht. Es sollte ursprünglich für den Nintendo GameCube erscheinen,doch durch das Erscheinen der Wii entschied man, den Titel dorthin zu verlegen. Bis zum 31. März 2008 wurde das Spiel bereits 2,28 Millionen Mal verkauft. Die Story dreht sich um den finsteren Graf Knickwitz, der, nachdem er seine große Liebe Timpani verloren hat, nichts anderes als die Zerstörung aller Welten im Sinn hat. Das möchte er mit dem dunklen Herzen bewerkstelligen, das entsteht , wenn sich " zwei verbinden, die sich nicht verbinden durften", wie es das Dunkles Prognosticon, ein finsteres Buch, vorraussagt. Graf Knickwitz nimmt also Peach und Bowser gefangen und zwingt die beiden, zu heiraten. Zur gleichen Zeit, zu der Peach unter Hypnose das Ja-Wort gibt, erscheint das Dunkle Herz, durch das die Leere entsteht, die alle Welten zerstören soll. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: Im Lichtes Prognosticon, dem Gegenstück zum dunklen, steht, dass mit der Entstehung des dunklen Herzens ein schnuazbärtiger Held mit roter Mütze auftauchen wird, der in der Lage sein wird, die Zerstörung aller Welten zu verhindern, vorausgesetzt, er ist in Besitz der acht reinen Herzen. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass Merlon, ein Zauberer, der sich mit dem Lichtes Prognosticon beschäftigt und zudem in Besitz eines der reinen Herzen ist, in Mario sofort den Helden sieht. Mario macht sich also auf, die sieben übrigen Herzen zu finden, die in sieben vollkommen unterschiedlichen Dimensionen versteckt sind. Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Suche ist Flipstadt, eine Stadt, die zwischen den Dimensionen liegt. Die Türen zu den verschiedenen Welten liegen auf dem Flipstadtturm, auf dem für jedes gesammelte reine Herz eine weitere Tür erscheint. Doch Mario werden die reinen Herzen nicht auf dem Silbertablett serviert: Graf Knickwitz bekommt bald Wind davon, dass jemand seine Absichten verhindern will und ruft seine Schergen auf den Plan. Das wären zum Beispiel Mimi, die Gestaltwandlerin oder O'Klock, der Mann fürs Grobe, der lieber schlägt als denkt. Beim Gameplay hat Intelligent Systems zwar das grundlegende Konzept beibehalten, aber doch zahlreiche Änderungen und vor allem Neuerungen vorgenommen. Es gibt keine rundenbasierten Kämpfe und auch keinen Kampfbildschirm mehr, man bekämpft Gegner wie in den Mario Bros.-Spielen direkt auf dem Spielbildschirm, welcher auf den ersten Blick auch mehr an ein Jump'n'Run-Spiel erinnert. Doch hier hat sich Intelligent Systems etwas einfallen lassen: Durch Drücken des A-Knopfes dreht sich das Bild um 90° in die 3D-Ansicht. Das eröffnet ungeahnte Möglichkeiten: Was in 2D noch ein schlichter Strich ist, wird in 3D zu einer großen Statue, was in 2D eine unüberwindbare Mauer ist, ist in 3D nur eine Reihe übereinander gestapelte Blöcke. Doch bei all den Jump'n'Run-Elementen ist Super Paper Mario immer noch ein Rollenspiel. Die Charaktere besitzen Kraftpunkte, die sich durch gegnerische Angriffe verringern und durch Items wieder erhöhen. Auch die Gegner haben KP, was dafür sorgt, dass oft ein Treffer nicht reicht, um einen Gegner unschädlich zu machen. Zudem erricht man in bestimmten Abständen neue Level, die abwechselnd die KP und die Angriffskraft ansteigen lassen. Zudem gibt es eine Fülle an Items, darunter altbekannte wie den Feuerstoß und natürlich auch den Pilz, aber auch neue wie die Kumpelkapseln oder die Tempoblume. Noch mehr Vielfalt entsteht durch die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Items zu kochen, wodurch neue Items entstehen. Man kann sogar zwei Items mischen und dadurch ein komplett neues erschaffen. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, kann man in bestimmten Läden auch noch Fangkarten erstehen, von denen es für jeden Charakter im Spiel (auch von gar nicht bekämpfbaren Charaktern wie Merlon oder auch Mario selber) genau eine gibt. Von der Steuerung her machen die Entwickler wenig Experimente: Die Wii-Fernbedienung wird fast ausschließlich waagrecht wie ein NES-Controller gehalten, nur selten muss man die Fernbedienung schütteln oder auf den Bildschirm zeigen. Auch sonst ist die Steuerung intuitiv und birgt wenig Überraschungen. Story Die Geschichte begann am Haus der Mario Bros., wo Mario und Luigi gerade einen Kaffee tranken. Sie hatten Peach, die Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches schon lange nicht mehr besucht und beschlossen zum zum Pilzpalast zu marschieren. Doch da kam Toad angerannt und teilte ihnen mit, dass die Prinzessin wieder einmal entführt. Natürlich hatten sie Bowser in Verdacht und gingen zu seiner Festung (zu einer seiner Festungen). Dort plante Bowser und seine Lakaien den Pilzpalast zu stürmen. Bowser entdeckte Mario und Luigi zwischen den Lakaien, doch Bowser hatte die Prinzessin diesmal nicht entführt. Wer hatte sie dann entführt. Plötzlich hallte ein Hilfeschrei und Peach erschien mit einem seltsamen Schnösel. Es war Graf Knickwitz, der sich an das Prophezeiungsbuch: Dunkles Prognosticon hielt und er wollte alle Welten zerstören. Mario wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er war vo einem Schild umgeben und der Graf machte Mario ohnmächtig. Bowser wollte eingreifen doch er, seine Lakaien und Luigi wurden von dem Umhang des Grafen verschlungen. Als Peach wieder zu sich kam, wachte sie bei der Hochzeit mit Bowser auf. Bowser war natürlich überglücklich. Die Hochzeitsgäste waren die Koopas, Gumbas und andere Lakaien. Zwischen den Gästen war Luigi ohnmächtig, liegend auf den Boden. Die Eheschließer waren Graf Knickwitz und eine Frau mit rosa haaren. Es war Nastasia, die sogenannte Sekretärin von dem Grafen und sie konnte Menschen und andere Wesen hybnotisieren. Bowser wollte Peach heiraten und Peach wurde durch Nastasias Hypno-Kräften gezwungen das Ja-Wort zusagen. Kaum sagte sie dies erschien das Dunkle Herz, das Graf Kickwitz brauchte um die Leere entstehen zulassen, die alle Welten verschlang und Luigi erwachte. Er sprang auf das Herz und es gab eine riesige Explosion. Derweil in Bowsers Festung, als Mario zu sich kam, kam Tippi ein schmetterlingartiges Pixl. Tippi brachte Mario nach Flippstadt, das zwischen den Dimensionen lag. Dort wartete Merlon, ein weiser Mann. Er war im Besitz des Lichten Prognosticon und er ist ein Nachkomme der Ältesten, die diese Stadt erbaut hatten. Die Leere war zwar noch klein, aber bald wird sie viel größer sein. Im Lichten Prognosticon war die Rede von einem Mann mit Schnurrbart und einer Latzhose der den Grafen besiegen würde, doch dazu müsste er die acht Reinen Herzen sammeln. Merlon gab ihm das erste reine Herz. Mario brachte es zur Herzsäule und die Tür zum nächsten Herzen erschien. Tippi schloss sich Mario bei der Suche nach den Hrzen an. Mario musste Sophustus finden, der ihm beibringen sollte wie man 3D und 2D beherrscht. Kapitel Kapitel 1 Hauptartikel: Linearia Kapitel 1-1: Das Abenteuer beginnt Durch die rote Tür auf dem Flipstadtturm gelang Mario nach Linearia, dem Land der Ältesten. Dort musste er zuerst Sophustus finden der sich nach einigem Zögern dazu bereit erklärte, Mario den Dimensionwechsel zu lehren. Er folgte der Straße von Linearia bis er an den Fuß einens großen Berges kam. Kapitel 1-2: Zu Fuß ins Vorgebirge Nun musste Mario den Linienberg erklimmen und kam nach kurzer Zeit an einen Abgrund, der unüberwindbar schien. Nachdem er jedoch den Brückenwärter Ruber aus der dritten Dimension befreit hatte, ließ er eine Brücke hinunter und Mario erreichte Steinaltstadt. Der Bürgermeister ließ ihn jedoch nicht passieren, da er nicht glaubte, Mario sei der Held aus der Prophezeihung. Doch nachdem Mario das Pixl Wurfowitz aus einer Truhe befreit hatte, schenkte ihm der Bürgermeister Glauben und sagte dem zweiten Brückenwärter, Gruber, er solle die Brücke zur Uraltwüste hinunterlassen und Mario passieren lassen. Kapitel 1-3: Die Wüste von Steinaltstadt Nun musste Mario die Uraltwüste bewältigen. In dieser Wüste waren einige stärkere Gegner beheimatet, Mario kam jedoch auch mit diesen zurecht. Plötzlich aber stellte sich ihm O'Klock in den Weg, der etwas dümmliche Scherge des Grafen. Ihn musste er erst besiegen, wobei Wurfowitz eine große Hilfe war. Mit ihm konnte Mario O'Klock nämlich werfen und kurz lähmen. Zuletzt musste er noch auf einem Podest - und 1 gleichzeitig drücken (wie er das wohl gemacht hat), um das Tor zu den Linienstein-Ruinen zu öffnen. Kapitel 1-4: Monster der Ruinen Tippi spürte die Gegenwart des zweiten Reinen Herzens, und sie sollte Recht behalten. Nachdem Mario mehrere Rätsel gelöst hatte, erschien schließlich eine Röhre, die wieder an die Oberfläche führte. Plötzlich taucht Lohkost auf, der erstmal ganz bedrohlich wirkt, aber eigentlich nur ein Sicherheitssystem ist, das alle Personen außer dem Helden vom Reinen Herzen fern halten soll. Doch Dimenzio, ein weiterer Scherge von Graf Knickwitz, formatiert Lohkosts Festplatte, sodass dieser neu starten muss und plötzlich Mario angreift. Doch wieder kommt Wurfowitz Mario zu Hilfe: Mit ihm kann Mario die kleinen Kostos, die auf Lohkosts Rücken leben, aufnehmen und gegen seine Antenne, den einzigen verwundbaren Punkt Lohkosts, werfen. Ein paar Treffer genügten und Lohkost verschwand wieder im Sand. Es erschien eine Tür hinter der Merlumina, eine Verwandte Merlons lebte. Sie übergab Mario nach einem ausgedehnten Monolog schließlich das reine Herz. Zwischen den Kapiteln Derweil wird Peach auf einem dunklen Schloss gefangen gehalten. Als sie aufwacht, entdeckt sie zwei Koopas, deren Lage jedoch auch nicht besser aussieht. Sie folgt den beiden bis in eine Sackgasse, wo sie von Nastasia entdeckt wird. Doch kurz vor der Gehirnwäsche verschwindet Peach auf mysteriöse Weise vom Schauplatz des Geschehens. Als Mario von seiner ersten Reise zurückkehrt, erzählt ein Bewohner Flipstadts, dass Peach vom Himmel gefallen und bewusstlos sei. Mario versucht, sie aufzuwecken, dazu bedarf es jedoch einem gekochten Feuerstoß. Nachdem Mario damit die Prinzessin aufweckte, schließt sie sich ihm an. Nun brauchte Mario nur noch das reine Herz in eine der Herzsäulen zu platzieren, damit die nächste Tür erscheint. Kapitel 2 Kapitel 2-1: Der lange Weg zu Merlee Die orangene Tür führte Mario und Peach ins Dämmertal, ein sumpfiges Gebiet, in dem Merlee wohnte, die das zweite reine Herz besaß. In einem Untergrund-Raum traf Mario auf Kawummso, ein explosives Pixl, das ihm fortan fest zur Seite stand. Oft half er ihm aus der Klemme, indem er Blöcke zerstörte oder Risse in Wänden wegsprengte. Auch Peach stand Mario mit Rat und (vor allem) Tat zur Seite. Ihr Schirm war ideal, um über größere Vorsprünge zu schweben. Gemeinsam konten sie so Merlees Villa erreichen. Kapitel 2-2: Tricks, Schätze und Fallen Mario und Peach betraten Merlees Villa und mussten sich sofort mit einigen Wachhunden auseinandersetzen, die sie auch öfters aus der Villa warfen. Beide begannen schon sich zu wundern, da Merlee nirgends zu finden war, als ihr Hausmädchen auftauchte, Mimi. (Namensähnlichekeiten zu Graf Knickwitz' Schergen natürlich rein zufälliger Natur!) Die lockte Mario in einen gefährlichen Raum, in dem Stacheln von der Decke drohten, ihn zu zerquetschen. Doch dank Sophustus' Geschenk konnte er auf die Stacheln springen und dort einen Schlüssel finden, der Nagi, Merlees Haustier befreite. Dieser stürzte sich sofort auf Mimi, was Mario und Peach das erste Mal zweifeln ließ, ob sie wirklich das echte Hausmädchen von Merlee ist. Kapitel 2-3: Die Bank knacken Die beiden Helden suchen also weiter nach Merlee. In einem Raum ihrer riesigen Villa fanden sie einen Münzblock, auf dem eine Vase stand. Voller Enthusiasmus sprang Mario sofort an den Block, das sollte jedoch ein großes Schlamassel mit sich ziehen. Sofort kam wieder Mimi angerast und verdonnerte beide zu 1 Million Rubine Schulden.Spätestens jetzt merkten sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen kann. Peach konnte auf einem Vorsprung Platto finden, ein weiteres Pixl, dessen Name Programm ist. Jetzt galt es, Rubine zu verdienen. Nachdem sich jedoch herausstellte, dass es ewig lange dauern würde, wirklich 1 Millionen Rubine zu verdienen, mussten sich Mario und Peach nach Alternativen umsehen. Ein anderer Gefangener scheint den Code für einen Tresor zu wissen, in dem tatsächlich 1 Million Rubine versteckt sein sollen. Für 10.000 Rubine hilft er unseren Helden, diese Zahl lässt sich dank dem VIP-Raum, in dem man viel schneller an Rubine kommt als im normalen Raum, gerade so verwirklichen. Mit der Zahl im Gepäck laufen Mario und Peach zum Tresor, der zwar durch elektrische Gitter gesichert ist, mit Platto jedoch kein Problem darstellt. Mit den Rubinen laufen die Helden zurück zu Mimi. Sie ist nun außer sich vor Wut und explodiert, sodass beide endlich weiter nach Merlee suchen können. Kapitel 2-4: Duell im Keller Die Suche nach Merlee führte Mario und Peach schließlich in den Keller der Villa. Zum ersten Mal konnten sie Erfolge feiern: Eine Vision Merlles erschien und gibt Mario den Tipp, sie verstecke sich hier im Keller. Die Suche gestaltete sich jedoch recht schwierig, da sich Merlees Keller als ein vertracktes Labyrinth herausstellte. Nach einiger Zeit des Herumirrens trafen die Beiden wieder auf einen Geist Merlees, der sich aber nun entgültig als Mimi, die Gestaltwandlerin des Grafen ausgibt und sich in eine Riesenspinne verwandelt und die Helden durch den gesamten Keller verfolgt. Mario und Peach konnten sie nicht angreifen, da sie durch einen Schutzzauber von Graf Knickwitz unverwundbar ist. Nur Merlee persönlich kann diesen Zauber wirklos machen, weswegen es für unsere Helden um so wichtiger ist, sie endlich zu finden. In der Damentoilette können Mario und Peach Merlee endlich ausfindig machen. Doch wieder ist Mimi zur Stelle, die sich wieder verwandeltund behauptet, die echte Merlee zu sein. Nachdem Mario jedoch die richtige fand, griff Mimi an, dank Merlee ist sie aber diesmal verwundbar. Nach dem Sieg über Mimi erhielten Mario und Peach schließlich das dritte reine Herz von Merlee Zwischen den Kapiteln Auch Luigi ist auf der dunklen Burg gefangen. Er schließt sich ein paar Gumbas an, doch auch sie werden bald von Nastasia entdeckt und hypnotisiert. Luigi kann nicht entkommen und befindet sich nun in den Händen des Grafen. Mario und Peach suchen derweil nach der nächsten Herzsäule, die sich in einem der Außenbezirke finden lässt, wofür beide aber ihre neuen Pixl benutzen müssen. Schließlich erscheint auf dem Flipstadtturm die nächste Tür und die Helden machen sich auf zum nächsten Herzen. Kapitel 3 Kapitel 3-1 Kapitel 3-2 Kapitel 3-3 Kapitel 3-4 Kapitel 4 Kapitel 4-1 Kapitel 4-2 Kapitel 4-3 Kapitel 4-4 Kapitel 5 Kapitel 5-1 Kapitel 5-2 Kapitel 5-3 Kapitel 5-4 Kapitel 6 Kapitel 6-1 Kapitel 6-2 Kapitel 6-3 Kapitel 6-4 Kapitel 7 ''Siehe Hauptartikel Super Paper Mario: Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 ''Siehe Hauptartikel Super Paper Mario: Kapitel 8 Charaktere Bild:Paper mario.jpg|Mario Bild:Paper luigi.jpg|Luigi Bild:Paper peach.jpg|Peach Bild:Paper bowser.jpg|Bowser * Nastasia * Graf Knickwitz Gegner Miniboss *O'Klock *Bowser *Riesen-Blooper *Dimenzio *O'Kopfsalat *Kettenbande Bosse *Lohkost *Mimi *Konrad *Meister L *Bruboter *König Krokus *Bruboter Typ-L *Frostschock *Graf Knickwitz *Super-Dimenzio Pixl *Tippi *Wurfowitz *Kawummso *Platto *Stampfo *Sörfa *Filippo *Knüppl *Zippi *Piekso *Flitzor *Piccolo *Tiptron Welten *Linearia *Dämmertal *Die Bitlande *Das Weltall *Klippulo *Milits Königreich *Untendrunten/Obendroben *Burg Knickwitz Kategorie:Nintendo Wii-Spiel Kategorie:Super Paper Mario